I'll Call You
by silentlysimple
Summary: "No! You're lying! He-he loves me; he wouldn't do that… would he?" Gabriella whispered. Before he entered his car, he hugged her one last time and whispered in her ear, "I call you."


A sixteen year old Gabriella waited for the phone to ring. _'Anytime now…'_ she thought.

"Gabs, I don't think he's gonna call," Sharpay, her best friend, said reluctantly.

"What? No. You're wrong. It's only been… three hours…" she trailed off.

"I think he stood you up," Sharpay said quietly, looking down at her hands, not wanting to see the reaction of her best friend as she tired to softly tell her so it wouldn't hurt, but it didn't work.

"No. You're lying. He-he loves me; he wouldn't do that… would he?" Gabriella whispered.

Sharpay sighed. "Look Gabs, I've gotta go, it's getting late. Good luck." Sharpay hugged Gabriella tightly, hating that she's hurting. She got up from the couch and showed herself out. _'He doesn't deserve her… he doesn't deserve her love… he always disappoints her, she always ends up hurting by the same damn person!' _Sharpay thought angrily as she entered her car and drove home.

Gabriella just sat there, remembering the day the _he _left and promised to call her; to let her know that's he's okay and that he loved her.

* * *

_Gabriella winced as she heard glass breaking. Not long after, screaming started. She sighed. This has been going on for a couple of months now. _Her parents were just going through a little rough patch._ That's what Gabriella kept telling herself._

_The screaming suddenly stopped and she frowned. A few moments later, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then the steps got softer and softer until a door slammed._

_Gabriella finally decided to get up and see what happened. She exited her room and went down the stairs to the kitchen and found her mum sweeping the glass off the floor, sniffling. Gabriella sighed as she walked up to her, careful of the glass and hugged her mother. Maria Montez smiled at her daughter and kissed her forehead. "He loves you, Mija." Gabriella nodded and walked out of the kitchen after helping her mum clean the mess._

_She searched around the bottom of the house for her dad, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. She remembered that there was footsteps that came up the stairs earlier and headed towards her parents room._

_She knocked on the door and head shuffling. "Daddy?" she asked though the door._

_After hearing a muffled, 'Come in,' Gabriella slowly entered the room, wondering what her father was doing. When she opened the door enough so she could see, her eyes widened._

"Daddy, what are you doing?" she asked, perplexed.

_The older man sighed and walked over to his daughter. "I'm going away for a couple of weeks, baby girl." When he saw that tears were starting to well up in her eyes, he pulled her in for a hug. "Don't cry, baby," he whispered, hated seeing his little girl cry._

"_Why?" she asked, her voice was muffled into her father's chest._

"_Because," he sighed, also becoming teary. "Look sweetheart, it's not your fault, it's not you, okay? I love you and that's never going to change," he mumbled into her hair._

"_What about momma? Don't you love her anymore? You can't just suddenly not love her anymore!" __she exclaimed, hugging him tighter._

"_It's complicated, honey, but I have to go."_

"_You can't leave!" she hiccuped, pulling her head back to show her father her teary face. His heart broke at her broken voice._

"_I'm so sorry, baby girl," he whispered._

_Hours passed and Gabriella and her father spend it slowly packing his stuff away and soaking in their last moment together, until next time. Now, they were standing at the front door, saying their last goodbyes. Before he entered his car, he hugged her one last time and whispered in her ear, "I call you."_

* * *

Gabriella snapped out her flashback when the phone rang. Eagerly, she picked the phone up, hoping that it was that one person that she was itching to hear from.

"Hello?" she asked, anxiously.

"Hey, baby girl!" a voice beamed and Gabriella smiled.


End file.
